vocaloiditaliafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Big Al
'' Big Al ''fu annunciato il 21 gennaio 2007. Fu rilascito da Power FX il 22 dicembre 2009 con il DVD disponibile dopo natale. 'Dati' *Sviluppatore - PowerFX System AB *Data rilascio- 22 Dicembre 2007 *Data rilascio in Giappone- 3 Marzo 2010 *Distributore - PowerFX System AB / Crypton Future Media *Illustratore originale- Anonimo *Illustratore ufficiale- Ash *Voce Campione Originale- Michael King *Voce Campione Ufficiale- Frank Sanderson *Sistema operativo - Windows 32-bit *Lingua - Inglese *Licenza - Proprietario *Età- 25 *Altezza- 193 cm *Peso- 86 Kg *Genere - Maschio *Codice prodotto - 33040 *Numero ridotto - PFXV2 *Codice JAN - 451182007727 *Affiliato - Yamaha *Aspetto Originale- Uomo dalla faccia grottesca dai capelli castani e i punti di sutura sulla fronte con dei ciuffi bianchi sulle tempie. Porta una camicia leopardata e ha un microfono fisso. *Aspetto Ufficiale- Uomo dai capelli castani tirati all'indietro con 2 ciocche bianche vicino alle tempie. Ha gli occhi gialli e ha ei punti di sutura sulla fronte. Indossa delle cuffie microfono gialle con disegnati un teschio. Porta una tuta nera e bianca non bordi rossi e bottoni gialli. Ha una collanina con un ciondolo a forma di teschio. Sul braccio alla sua sinistra ha una benda rossa con la scritta "FX". Ha una cintura a proiettili con la fibbia gialla. Ha le unghie colorate di nero. *Oggetto di affinità- Teschio *Sito Prodotto 'Storia' Una canzone demo della sua voce era stata fatta su richiesta di Bil Braynt e Alexei Ustinov, che avviarono i test vocali di Big Al nel gennaio del 2007 con "Help me understand you " in un duetto con Miriam per la fiera MusikMesse. Alexei Ustinov preparò la demo di Big al con Sweet Ann"Make me feel ", presentato alla fiera Musik Messe di Francoforte 2007 come dimostrazione delle voicebank. Varie volte la data di rilascio di Big Al venne rinviata, dove nel frattempo vennero caricate altre demo da Power FX, come "I Feel Good ". La sua voce era fornita da Michael King, un'artista famoso e premiato per la sua imitazione della voce di Elvis. Col passare del tempo e i continui rinvii della data di rilascio di Big Al, Vocaloid ebbe voicebank sempre più accurate e precise. Questo non aiutò affatto, dato che la voicebank di Big Al diventava sempre più antiquata se paragonata a quelle più recenti a livello di qualità di voce, facendo di lui un prodotto fallimentare per PowerFX. Quindi, nonostante furono già pubblicate le demo nel web, si decise di ri-registrare la voicebank. Ma Michael King in quel periodo era troppo occupato in un tour e così la voicebank fu donata da Frank Sanderson, proprietario e ingegnere di uno studio e dipendente di Power FX. Fu creata così una nuova boxart che corrispondesse alla nuova voicebank su ispirazione di ciò che Zero-G fece con Sonika, creando uno stile anime più occidentale e con dei dati sulla boxart. L'immagine fu fatta dall'artista Ash (Accelagirl), che è anche colui che ha fatto il mini fumetto di Sonika. L'ertista dichiarò che usò i colori rosso e bianco su commissione di Power FX. L'11 dicembre 2009, la demo di Big Al,Saints Go Marching In Saints Go Marching In fu messa su You Tube. Al suo rilascio invece furono messe varie demo. Gli utenti, al suo rilascio ebbero la possibilità di scaricare il software direttametne nel computer. ma furono presentati vari problemi che PowerFX cercò di correggere. Il problema era il fatto che il file er troppo grande per poter essere scaricato da internet attraverso il sito ufficiale. Così PowerFX mise un annuncio che garantire agli utenti che avrebbero ricevuto il loro prodotto. Quelli che avevano pre-ordinato il software attraverso internet, ricevettero in regalo 50 dollari dal negozio di Power FX a titolo di risarcimento per il problema del download. 'Vendite' La boxart originale di Big Al era su ispirazione di Elvis versione mostro, basato sul mostro di Frankestein. a differenza di Sweet Ann, Big Al non fu conosciuto attravero riviste di software ma attravero le immagini dei fan. Nonostante la pagina MySpece per promuovere Big Al e Sweet Ann, non ebbero molto impatto. 'Concorsi' Per il software "Soundation loop", ci fu un concorso per canzoni natalizie 2010, dove erano stati presentati degli esempi di voce di Sweet Ann e Big Al. Il premio del concorso erano appunto i 2 sintetizzatori di voce inglesi. 'Vocaloid in Taiwan' *Data rilascio in Taiwan- 7 settembre 2011 *Distributore - E-Capsule *Codice prodotto- M09345453 * Illustratore- Loiza *Aspetto- Ragazzo dai capelli castani tirati all'indietro e tenuti fermi dalle cuffie-microfono nere e gialle con disegnati dei teschi. Ha tatuato sul collo "Big Al" e porta degli occhiali bianchi. Indossa un cappotto nero e bianco non linee rosse e bottoni dorati. Ha una catenina sui baveri del cappotto e sotto ad esso ha una machia aderente nera con luci viola. Porta dei pantaloni neri a righe verticali con una cintura marrone con ficcia dorata e al polso della mano sinistra ha dei bracciali. porta con sè una falce nera e gialla con cavi elettronici e alla base del bastone ha un'altoparlante *Altezza- 185 cm *Peso- 73 kg *Età - 21 *Sito Prodotto Il primo aprile 2011, il sito di PowerFX venne chiuso. Quando riaprì il 6 aprile 2011, sia Sweet Ann che Big Al furono presentati sotto un nuovo look. L'8 aprile 2011, un dipendente della PowerFX notò che i disegni visti sul sito web della PowerFX di Big Al e Sweet Ann erano di un distributore taiwanese di prodotti PowerFX e non erano i disegni ufficiali dei 2 sintetizzatori. Secondo PowerFX, misero queste boxart Taiwanesi perchè pensavano di dare una forma più "Vocaloid" alle loro voicebank, dicendo che avrebbero pensato di passare a questa forma per i loro prodotti. All'inizio, il collegamento di questi disegni alle boxart fu temporaneo fino a quando Sweet Ann e Big Al non fossero stati più in grado di funzionare ma i fan insistettero molto sulle boxart e così il sito venne ripristinato. Più tardi la canzone demo "On the Earth " fu rilasciata da E-Capsule. In seguito Sweet Ann e Big al furono presentati nella canzone "At your side 2010 " 'Voicebank' *Generi- Rock Classico, Blues, Country *Tempo ottimale- 70-145 BPM *Gamma ottimale- G1 D3 'Punti Forza' Big Al fu progettato per essere una voce ruvida e dura, molto in contrasto con quella di Leon. E' considerato una delle migliori Voicebank inglese di Vocaloid2 per la chiarezza delle sue parole. la sua voce doveva orientarsu su uno stile di inizio 20° secolo come il rock classico, sebbese spesso lo si utilizza per altri generi come il blues, il pop e la disco. Tra i produttori occidentali è considerato il vocaloid inglese più facile da gestire e non ha difetti significativi al di fuori dei limiti di Vocaloid2. Il suo accento è americano e ha più suoni registrati di Sweet Ann. la sua voce gli favorisce a toni bassi e da baritono, con un'ottima gamma tenore. Era l'unico vocaloid inglese maschio con campioni di aria espirata. Secondo molti, è l'unico di Vocaloid2 in grado di cantare le note fino a E1 senza difficoltà ed ha una voce molto profonda. Nei cori è una voce di risonanza eccezzionale. 'Punti Deboli' E' in grado di raggiungere le ottave più alte ma in genere è più utile per quelle più basse, in quanto quelle più alte tendono a farlo cantarein falsetto , molto in contrasto con la sua voce profonda. le sue note sono molto pesanti e rendono instabile la voicebank in alcuni suoni all'inizio, rendendolo gracchiante. Ma questo può essere risolto attraverso diverse modifiche. Molto pesante anche sulle note vocali. Big Al ha problemi con la sua "R". Egli può allungare le parole se la R è alla fine. Questo rende la sua "R" la più debole tra i vocaloid inglesi con questa abilità. E' anche limitato nelle capacità di imitare un'altra lingua rispetto agli altri vocaloid inglesi. Sebbene lui abbia dei campioni di aria espirata, hanno un suono simile a un grugnito. Fu per questo che fu catalogato come una voicebank più debole nell'aria espirata. 'Video Canzoni nell'utilizzo' 'Popolarità' 'Curiosità' Come dolce Ann, boxart originale Big-Al ha partorito somiglianze con i primi manifesti di film 20th, lo sfondo è la stessa Ann, tranne il blu. Vocaloid loro sono più simili a cyborg che Androids .